


A New Experience

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer never understood why humans were so consumed with sex until he met Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Experience

That had been surprisingly enjoyable in a way he’d never anticipated. Humans were so consumed with this act, devoting so much of their time in the pursuit of it. Lucifer had never understood what could be so pleasant about the messy rutting of two humans together.

Jo lay beneath him, skin damp with sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead, and her body shivering against his. He stroked her hair back from her face, enjoying the way her release had left her looking so sated. Her eyes flickered open to meet his gaze, her hands stroking over his shoulders and arms.

Lucifer couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her, feeling her mouth moving against his in a way different then the build up to their mating. He found himself enjoying this almost more than sliding into her body for the first time, feeling her hot and wet around him.

He thought he understood it better now. Angels had no need for such a base joining together of their bodies. The purity of intertwining one’s Grace with another was beyond human understanding. Cast out of Heaven and caged in Hell, Lucifer had no interest in such rutting with another being. How could it match the joining of Grace with Grace.

But feeling Jo’s skin against his, listening to her cries of passion, knowing he had evoked such a reaction out of her, aroused Lucifer in a way he never expected. There had been so many sensations flowing through him at the mere touch of Jo’s hands on his body, the press of her lips against his skin. This base act seem to bring him closer to Jo, enhanced what he felt for her until that moment he entered her, becoming as close to one entity as humanly possible. There had been nothing but Jo, and his adoration of her.

“Hey.” Jo’s hand cupped his face, bringing his attention back to her.

He kissed her again, feeling himself slipping out of her as he softened. Jo sighed, Lucifer understanding what she felt. It was a sense of loss as their joining ended and they became two separate beings again.

Whatever it was, it was not the purity of angelic mating but neither was it the simple rutting of two bodies together. There was an intimacy between him and Jo that almost rivaled that of two Graces together.

He curled around Jo, fingers tracing over her skin as they lay quietly together, already wondering when they could do this again.


End file.
